Twelve
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: Rue wasn't the only reason he let 12 live.


Glimmer was waiting in line for the bow and arrow training station. She wanted to make sure everyone, especially the gamemakres, knew of her deadly talent. She smirked as she imagined how her skills would take down several tributes, her victory was a sure thing. Even if there was someone stronger than her, like Cato, Marvel, or the boy from 11, if it came down to it, she could take them down before they could reach her.

"1," a deep voice greeted behind her. Because of her mind trip to the victor's circle she hadn't noticed the boy from 11's approach. That couldn't happen in the arena.

"11," she replied curtly, thinking that would be the end of it.

"So this is your Career speciality? Bow and arrows?" he asked.

Glimmer didn't even pretend not to know what he was talking about. She knew about the nickname, and she also knew what it entitled. A ruthlessness. A blood lust. A victory. She was happy to oblige. "Yes."

His voice was so serious when he said, "Okay, if you kill me, hit me in the heart not the head." She turned to him, confusion written all over her face. He was grinning, joking about her killing him.

"That's why you'll lose, you don't know how serious this is," she replied.

His grin was gone, and she almost regretted saying it, when he said, "I know exactly how serious this is, I was trying to joke a little before I have to fight for my life."

"Oh..." was all she could think of to say.

"Yeah, oh. What about you? Do you guys really look forward to the games?" he asked.

"Of course. I've been training all my life for this."

"Ssshhhhhhh," he smirked, "Wouldn't want the gamemakers to hear that." There was a pause. "But what if you lose?"

This caught her off guard, "I...won't."

"Really? Mh, I guess you won't, Miss Bow and Arrow."

"But that means you'll die," Glimmer said without thinking.

"That's the name of the game," he sighed.

For the first time Glimmer really looked at another tribute, something she was told never to do. "What's your name?"

"Thresh," he answered.

"Glimmer," she replied.

"I know," his mouth was somewhere between a smirk and a grin and she had no idea how to take the comment.

"So what are you good at?" she changed the subject back to the games. More to remind herself than anything else.

"Now why would I tell you that? Don't want to give away my secrets now do I?"

"Well if you're good I might let you join our alliance."

Thresh grinned and Glimmer couldn't help but grin back, it was infectious. "Oh I don't think District 1 would be happy about that, he's giving me daggers right now just talking to you."

She was about to reply when she heard someone clear their thought behind her. The station was open and the trainer was waiting for her. She was embarrassed but didn't show it, her strategy was to ooze confidence and a little mishap wasn't going to mess that up.

She showed off a little more than she was intending to and looked back at Thresh smirking afterwards to see him grinning. "Not bad Miss Bow and Arrow."

"Thanks."

The next day Glimmer knew she had no need for the food gathering station. "There's no harm in a quick refresher," she thought, convincing herself that's why she was in line and that it had nothing to do with the boy in front of her.

"Thresh," she greeted.

He turned and grinned, "Miss Bow and Arrow."

"How's it going?" she felt like smacking herself. What kind of question was that?

Thresh laughed, "Not bad, you?"

"Alright," she grinned.

"Good, wouldn't want you worried or anything."

"I know, right? It's not like there's anything big coming up or anything," she shrugged.

"See? I knew you could lighten up a bit. Unlike District 2 with those knifes over there."

Glimmer dropped her voice, "Don't tell anyone, but she scares me a bit."

"I'm pretty the boogy man checks under his bed for her at night," he whispered back.

"Oooh, the boogy man, I'm so frightened," her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," even though it was completely irrational, he said it in a way that somehow made her believe it. In that second it seemed like no one could ever touch her.

"My hero," she teased a beat too late.

Glimmer knew she was getting too close to him. Starting to miss him too much. Keeping too close an eye on him for the wrong reasons.

It became a pattern, every day in training they'd stand next to each other in line, exchange some banter, and then go separate ways. She'd keep a loose eye on him throughout the day though, just watching once in a while, knowing where he was in the room. A few times they would make eye contact and he'd flash her a grin before turning back to whatever he was doing.

To her, he was the most dangerous person in the room. One of them would be dead in a few weeks, and the second, the tiny fraction of a moment, when she hoped it was him, she knew that she had lost it.

All her life she knew she had to win. That she would go into that arena with 23 others and come back out alone. Glimmer knew how attractive she was and what would happen to her afterwards, but that was a small price to pay to be a victor. She'd imagined that moment a million times, exactly what it would be like to be the only one left standing. This was her moment and no boy from 11 would ruin it.

But he was different than anyone she'd ever met. He knew that she very well might take his life, but wasn't mean or hostile. She knew he was dangerous, strong and clever. She'd been watching him after all. Under that grin that made her blush, there was a fighter, someone with a very real chance of winning. But this was her year.

And he would not be taking that from her.

She wanted to punch his stupid mentor Chaff for whatever advice he gave Thresh before his interview.

He was so serious and powerful. This was probably her last chance to see his amazing grin and instead he was wearing a scowl.

Thresh gave okay answers, and might have won a sponsor or two, but he wouldn't get anything of real value if he needed it. He was powerful and regal, like a lion.

"So what do you think of the Capitol?" Caesar asked.

Thresh paused for a second, "Well, I think everything in it definitely sparkles and...glimmers."

She was the only one to catch his smirk at the last word. He couldn't see her, but he was still the only one to catch her blush.

First day of the games and she felt exhilarated. The bloodbath had gone as planned, she had taken several tributes by herself, and now she was on the hunt with her fellow Careers.

They had decided to search the tall grass a bit before taking to the forest where most of the tributes had gone. Marvel had suggested going after 11 while they were together because he was a threat. Not as much as the Girl on Fire, but still possibly strong enough to kill one of them if they took him on alone.

Glimmer had to bight her tongue. What was she going to say, "Oh, lets not kill him yet because I kind of have a huge crush on him and want to put off his death as long as possible." Yeah, that would have gone over well.

The four had fanned out a bit. Close enough that they were always in ear shot, so if one found him, or anyone, the others could come quickly, but far enough apart that they could cover more ground quickly. They didn't want this to take long.

Glimmer jumped when she heard a voice behind her. "You really shouldn't let people sneak up on you like that."

His arms were crossed and he was standing causally behind her as if they were old friends on any Saturday afternoon. She immediately had her bow ready with an arrow pointing directly at his heart. "A-Any last words?"

He smirked, "Yeah, but I think I'll save them for when I'm actually about to be killed."

"Which is right now," she was thankful her voice had come out steady.

"Nah, you won't kill me."

"What makes you think that?" she snapped.

"You're pointing that at my heart just like I asked."

Thresh gently knocked the arrow away from him and took a step closer to her. He was right in front of her and Glimmer had to look up just a bit to meet his eyes. They were serious and in that moment she knew exactly how dangerous he was.

Without even realizing it she started to lean forward, so did he.

"Anyone find anything!" they heard Cato's voice call.

Glimmer flinched as reality crashed down on her in the form of three words. What could she do? What should she do?

"Nothing over here!" she called on impulse.

"Told you," Thresh whispered and closed the distance between them.

Glimmer had never imagined her first kiss like this, but now she couldn't imagine any kiss any other way. She didn't want it any other way.

"Run," she breathed as they pulled apart, eyes still half lidded.

Thresh picked up his pack and brushed past her, taking her hand and squeezing it as he did so. She watched him walk a few steps the other way before he turned back with that hypnotizing grin. "See ya 'round, Miss Bow and Arrow."

They both turned and headed in opposite directions, neither could quite keep their blush at bay.

Thresh had known she couldn't win. Even with her training, the fact that she was so deadly, she couldn't win. There was just something about her that screamed she couldn't be a victor.

It didn't mean it wasn't the worst feeling in the world when he saw her face on the list of dead in the sky.

He didn't let it show on his face. He didn't let it show at all. It was against his strategy, true he'd abandoned his stony persona when he'd kissed her, but that was different. That was the last time he would see her. It was a risk worth taking.

Thresh forgave whomever had done it, he couldn't hold onto hate like that. He knew she wouldn't make it, he knew he probably wouldn't either, but he couldn't hate whomever had done it. At least when it was his turn, he wouldn't have to wait for Miss Bow and Arrow.

Thresh cared for Rue, the little girl with no chance. But when he saw 12 had Glimmer's bow and arrows, he couldn't kill her.

He knew he was dead. As the games went on he could just feel it. But she could win. The other Miss Bow and Arrow could win.

Even if it wasn't the right one, at least a glimmer of her would live on in that bow and arrow.

**A/N: Yay! Glesh fic!**

**It's called "Twelve" because 1+11=12 and the whole it was because of her he let Katniss live...yeah, cheesy, but then again the whole thing is so, meh.**

**A shout out to Cloudless-Grace for making a Glesh pic for me which helped inspire me to write this. And to FreelanceDreamer for being the first other Glesh shipper I've run into! **

**Love you all! Please review!**


End file.
